User blog:PikovajaDama/Pre-release content on Dishonored 1 pages
Hello everybody, after we agreed to NOT add pre-release info to older pages for the time being, it has come to my attention that this rule tends to cause problems. New users come and add things and, according to our rules, get them removed. I can see how this causes tons of frustration since everyone's excited for the new game and with all that info lying in front of us, much of it from actually pretty reliable sources, it is quite of a pain NOT to add it. Plus, there's tons of edge cases. Info on page no, but D2-age added for confirmed recurring characters yes, info on the Timeline page etc... On the other hand, I can very well see where the reasoning for the no-adding rule is coming from. Gametrailers lie, and devs are notorious for presenting things and change their mind between presenting and actual release. Not even talking about speculations or wrongly forwarded information scattered throughout the net. My goal is to establish a rule that allows pre-release info on D1- related articles where appropriate, but clearly marks them as pre-release for now so that they are easy to find should the need arise to remove/correct them once the game is out, and avoids sneezing tidbits all over the wiki. My takes on this would include: *Pre-release info is allowed on pages that give us the possibility to clearly separate the new info. This would include for example character pages and other pages that are divided into sections per game anyway, like for example the Supernatural Abilities. *Info added to said pages is not to be implemented into the article body, but put under a "Dishonored 2" header and marked with a note that the info under this header is pre-release (I know User:DrTeatime has been working on this issue). *Info allowed will be clear facts we know about the upcoming game, no interpretations, no speculations (e.g. "Delilah will make a re-appearance as an antagonist" yes, "Delilah is probably a bastard daughter of Euhorn Kaldwin" no.) **Also a no would be information we have hints at but no proper information yet: for example, we do know that Corvo will keep his old powers and they will be upgraded via a skill tree, and we also have some examples of what these upgrades include (e.g. forwarding time as a new option for Bend Time) but I strongly suggest we do NOT add this kind of information before we know what exactly we are actually talking about. *Ages in info boxes for the time of D2 are only to be added to confirmed recurring characters. *Sourcing policy will remain the same as for exclusively D2-related pages. *No D2-specific lore added to lore pages or trivia yet, as the general information pages about the world of Dishonored or trivia sections can't be clearly marked. For instance, I would consider a "Dishonored 2" header on the Empire of the Isles page inappropriate. So, stating on Mortimer Ramseys page that he is related to Jack Ramsey, yes. Stating on Jack's page that he is related to Mortimer, no. **An exception to this I would consider the Karnaca page as our main location for the game, and the Timeline which is bound to put pre-release info exclusively at the bottom of the page due to year numbers anyway. These are my suggestions, but I'd like to ask all of you to put down your thoughts, ideas, and possibly criticism in the comments so we can find a solution everyone can agree with. Thanks for reading. - Piko Category:Blog posts